Everything Must Be Perfect
by emilykay21
Summary: A drunken Maria trying to get her hands on Steve turns into something more. Maria being drunk. Steve being the sweet guy he is. Natasha being a great friend. Tony being Tony. Four shot. I am horrible at summaries, I promise the story isn't as bad as the summary. Mild angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second Maria/Captain America fic. I hope you guys liked the first one! Thank you all for your kind comments and favorites! That is so sweet! So, I'm not sure if I totally like this story. It's a lot longer and it's going to be a multi-chapter story. Now, in this story you could say I changed Maria's personality. But it's just her drunk personality. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers characters. If I did Maria and Steve would definitely be together and there would be a lot of scenes with them in it. **

It was Saturday night and there was another one of those charity events again. Fury said 'the Avengers' were asked to attend. Maria Hill had no idea why Fury told her she had to go. But she went along with it, all though she didn't really want to go. She entered her apartment that night and searched for something to wear. She sighed after 2 hours of looking. She'd rather just stay home in her pajamas and eat ice cream. But she couldn't, she promised Natasha she'd go. So, she got up and got dressed. While searching for a dress the Captain was in the back of her mind. She tried to shake him out but eventually he was all she could think of. She even gets butterflies in her stomach when he just looks at her. She needed to stop thinking about him. According to Stark she didn't have a shot anyway.

_"Cap's too...Maria it's just you're too- you're not good...enough"_

_Maria was in utter shock at that point, "Excuse me?" _

_"Okay, that's not what I meant" Stark said, looking up at her from underneath the car. He wiped the grease on his jeans and stood up, "Okay what I mean is you're not __**clean**__ enough for him. You've got a rep honey" Stark said. _

_Maria looked at him in disgust, "How would you know?" _

_"I just hear things...look Cap's not like regular guys. You're just too..." Stark started but Hill glared at him. _

_"Yeah I'm trying to think of a nice adjective" He said. _

_Maria sighed, "Slutty?" _

_"Well, maybe a bit. Not like Natasha though" Stark smirked knowing Natasha had been eavesdropping. _

_"You're no good girl Hill" Stark said and then went back under the car. _

So, what did she do? She didn't put on a conservative dress to prove Stark wrong. She went to the back of her closet and pulled out the little black dress. She wasn't even sure if it still fit. But she got it on and kept it on. She went into the bathroom and let her dark hair out of the tight ponytail she had it in. She grabbed the curling iron and curled her dark hair. She fixed her bangs and put on some make up. With one final check in the mirror she left the room. She went in her closet and grabbed the red heels in the back of her closet that were basically calling her name. She pulled them on, checked herself in the full length mirror, grabbed the black clutch and was out the door.

Maria Hill entered the fancy room with the huge chandelier with confidence. There was a smile on her face. She heard her name being called and saw Natasha heading her way.

"Thank god you're here I-" Natasha stopped talking and walked in a full circle around her. "Wow Hill, I am impressed you look great".

"Thank you Natasha" Maria smiled.

"Come on!" Natasha grabbed her hand and pulled her over where the rest were sitting.

She sat down then asked, "Where's Steve?" But after seeing Stark's smirked she mentally slapped herself.

"Worried are we Agent Hill?" Stark asked.

"Can't I ask a simple question?" Maria spat.

"Of course of course" Stark said. "Great dress by the way, didn't listen to anything I said today did we?"

"Ok what's going on with you two?" Pepper chimed in.

"Oh nothing" Stark took a sip of his drink and smiled genuinely at Maria. She glared in return.

The conversation was light for a while, Maria was actually enjoying herself. The captain had totally left her mind.

Until Tony said loudly, "Oh there's Steve".

Maria turned in her chair, she saw Steve walk in. There was no smile on her face when she saw him arm and arm with some blonde looking bimbo. She turned back to the table but stood up and mumbled, "I need a drink".

Natasha looked concerned; Clint placed a reassuring hand on her knee. She, as Maria's closet friend knew about her little crush. And apparently so did Stark. Natasha shot him a glare as he laughed. Steve and the girl walked over to table.

"Hello guys" Steve said politely.

Natasha got up from the table and went over to Maria. She had just downed her second shot.

"Hey why the long face?" Natasha sat on the barstool next to her.

Maria took another shot, "Why does she have to look like that? I don't look like that..."

Natasha put a hand on her cheek then pushed a few curls away, "Aw honey, you're so beautiful"

"But...her boobs are _huge_" Maria said.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure they're fake" Natasha laughed.

Maria laughed a little.

"Stark's right...Steve will never want me. I'm just a washed up slut" Maria slurred after taking her fourth shot.

"Why the hell would you listen to Stark?" Natasha asked. "That's who you _were_"

"I still am..." Maria said.

"No you're not Maria! This isn't high school anymore. We're adults and you've changed your personality completely. Don't listen to Stark. He doesn't know what he's talking about. That's not who you are anymore. Right now you're just a little, okay a lot drunk. And frankly that's what happens when you get drunk. You're a slutty drunk" Natasha and Maria shared a laugh.

"You're not always drunk, are you?" Natasha smiled.

"No" Maria laughed softly.

But then Maria looked at Natasha seriously.

Maria said. "So if I'm such a slut right now, let's go get him" She stood up confidently, downed the last shot and walked over to the table. Surprisingly Maria walked perfectly fine to the table. Maria slumped down in her chair when she saw both Steve and the girl were gone. Natasha sat down next to her.

Noticing it was only Tony, Natasha, Pepper, and Maria at the table now, Natasha glared at Stark suddenly.

"You set those two up didn't you?" Natasha snarled.

Tony put his hands up in defense, "I did not. Cap found her himself."

"So she's a nun?" Maria asked.

Stark took a drink, "She ain't you honey".

Maria stood up in a drunken rage, "Alright that's it let me at him. I swear I'll-" Maria started going for him practically over the table but Natasha held her back by wrapping her arms around her skinny waist.

"Hey did you lose some weight?" Natasha asked trying to distract her.

Maria stopped and turned, "I did actually thank you for noticing".

Realizing what Natasha was trying to do Maria said, "Hey!"

Natasha laughed.

Maria sat down in her chair, seeing a waiter she tried to order another drink but Natasha stopped her.

"I think you've had enough" Natasha said and Maria pouted.

Steve returned to the table.

"Where's your girl Steve?" Stark asked of course.

"Bathroom" He responded.

Steve sat down next to Stark and across from Maria. Steve smiled at her and suddenly she stood up and said, "I'm thirsty".

"Oh no you're not" Natasha said.

"I just want some water. Would you like to come with me _mom?_"

Natasha trusted her and let her go on her own. Natasha eyed Steve as he watched Maria walk away. Steve stared at Maria as she walked away from the group. He watched the way her tiny hips swung as she walked. As she turned around to come back he looked at the deep v of her dress.

When Maria came back Stark commented, "Maria I think Captain's likes what he's sees".

Steve blushed but it didn't faze Maria she was too drunk.

"Why look at me when you've got blondie big boobs over there" Maria slurred.

Natasha's eyes shot open wide, "Maria".

Maria shrugged and took a drink of her water. Steve watched her still. She started up a conversation with Pepper and Natasha chimed in too. Steve watched her slender fingers as they brushed hair out of her face. He watched her full red lips wrap around the straw of her drink. She giggled insanely and he laughed at how drunk she was. She heard him laugh and she turned to look at him. She smiled brightly at him. Her eyes sparkled and he smiled back, nodding politely. Maria said something he didn't quite catch and Natasha responded with, "Alright we need to get you home".

"I'm going to the bathroom" Maria stood up tipsily, she wobbled a bit. Pepper helped her, laughing.

"Alright go to the bathroom and then meet me at that door got it?" Natasha said.

Maria nodded like a child and scrambled off to the bathroom. Natasha walked to the door. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck. She turned into him.

"Hello Clint" She smiled.

His arms wrapped loosely around her waist, "Hi".

"Where is Maria?" Natasha mumbled to herself.

"She's fine" Clint said kissing her neck.

"No she's not. She's drunk off her ass" Natasha laughed.

Clint's lips went to hers.

"Mmm" Natasha mumbled into his mouth. "I have to take Maria home".

"I can take her" Natasha was surprised to hear Steve's voice. He was now standing by them. Tony, Pepper and Bruce followed closely behind.

"I don't think that's the best idea" Natasha said. "She's very drunk".

"I'm well aware of Miss. Hill's condition" Steve replied. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's her I don't trust" Natasha said.

Tony smirked at that. When he saw Steve's confused face he said, "She wants you in her bed".

"Miss. Hill will be perfectly fine. I will get her home safely" Steve said.

After he finished speaking, they looked up and saw Maria tumbling towards them.

Natasha guided her with her hands on her shoulders, "Maria, Steve's going to take you home".

Maria bit her bottom lip and looked at Steve, "Okie dokie".

"I leave her in your hands" Natasha said. "Thank you".

Natasha and Clint left, hand in hand.

Pepper walked over to Maria and fixed a couple of Maria's curls, "You call me if you need me ok?" Pepper leaned forward and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid. I know you and I know what you're going to try and do. One word; protection" She leaned back out and placed a hand on Maria's cheek then left with Tony.

"Are you ready to go Miss. Hill?" Steve asked politely.

She only nodded in response. She wobbled down the steps and fell on him a few times. He took her hand and guided her to his car. She told him her address and then they were off. Steve looked over at Maria and noticed she had drifted asleep. He smiled at her and continued to drive. When they reached her apartment, she still hadn't woken up so he decided to carry her in. He carried her up the steps and into her bedroom. He lays her gingerly on the bed. Maria's eyes flutter open.

"Thank you" Is all she said. She stands up and walks over to him. She places a hand on his chest. Then she rubbed her thumb on his cheek and leans in.

"Don't do this Maria" Steve whispered.

She tried to move in on him, she kissed down his neck. Her lips traveled up and nibbled at his ears. He groaned to himself but he grabbed the wrists of her hands that were on him.

"You aren't sober, maybe you do feel like this. But I have no idea if this is just the alcohol talking" Steve said.

"It's not" She muttered into his neck.

"You don't want to do this now" Steve stepped back out of her grip. "Just don't do this to yourself. If you really feel this way then that's great. I feel the same. But not like this." He pushed curls out of her face. Maria nodded softly. It was hard for him not to give in, but he had to. He didn't know if this was real for her like it was for him. He stroked her cheek. Then Steve helped her out of her dress and into a long t-shirt. He picked her up and laid her under the warm blankets. He kissed the top of her head and headed for the door.

"Steve" Maria's voice cracked.

"Yes?" He turned.

"Will you stay with me?" Maria asked, the way she spoke basically broke his heart.

"Of course I will" He smiled and so did she.

He turned the light off and lay down gingerly next to Maria. She snuggled up against him, he held her in his arms.

"Good night Steve...thank you" She said softly.

"Good night Miss. Hill" Steve said.

That night Steve and Maria only fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping they could sleep forever.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. I know I said this was only going to be 2 chapters but I'm going to make it longer. I don't know how long though. There will be a 3rd chapter for sure. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **

The lights streaming through her blinds were what woke Maria up. She felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't panic though, although she didn't remember anything last night and she had a splitting headache. All she did was turn and face the man. There lying peacefully asleep was Steve. She was startled. Sure she was pretty much in love with the guy. But she was hoping they didn't sleep together drunk. She got a little... 'guy crazy' when she was drunk. That wasn't how she really was. Steve stirred in his sleep and Maria still laid there staring at him. His hand rested on her hip. His eyes opened slowly. Her eyes stared into his. He woke up much like her, even more calm then her.

"Good morning Miss. Hill" He said.

"Um good morning" Maria said. "But uh you slept in my bed I think you can call me Maria".

"Right" He smiled.

"So did we..." Maria asked concerned.

"No ma'am we did not" Steve said politely.

"Great" She said satisfied.

Steve looked a bit confused.

She rubbed his arm, "Oh no! I mean I was very drunk. I didn't want it to happen like that. Not that you have those feelings for me I-"

Steve interrupted her, "I do".

Maria looked up at him shocked, "Oh, great".

"You are a very beautiful woman Maria" Steve said.

Maria's mouth gaped a bit. She got out of the bed quickly. She wasn't used to this. She was used to...well frankly sex. Well guys just trying to get in bed with her anyway. She wasn't used to sweet guys like Steve. Maria looked down and realized she had no pants on. You could clearly see the skimpy lace panties she was wearing.

"Um, how did I-" Maria started. She was very confused how she got out of her dress.

Her rambling made Steve look lost.

"You know what I don't want to know" Maria said.

Steve got out of the bed and Maria finally noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh you've lost your shirt there" Maria said awkwardly.

He walked towards her, "No ma'am, I just think it's a bit hot in here"

"Right, I can turn the air up. But I think I should put some pants on" Then her cell started to ring, "Or I'm going to get the phone".

She grabbed her phone and pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"So are you alive?" It was Natasha.

Maria watched Steve walk out her bedroom door, "Steve's here"

"Oh, did you..."

"Nothing happened" Maria said flatly.

"Well sweetie I think that's good. You were very drunk" Natasha laughed.

"I know, I know" Maria said. Then she smelled something burning. "Uh Nat I got to go"

Maria quickly hung up her phone and walked down into the kitchen. She pulled on her shirt. When she entered the kitchen she saw Steve at the stove.

"Steve?" She said.

He turned, "I was trying to cook for you ma'am".

She walked up to him, "Oh, honey, that's very sweet of you. But you can't put plastic in a pan. You have to take the wrapper off first"

He smiled innocently, "Oh right".

She turned the stove off, "How about you sit and I'll make you some coffee".

"I really should be off Miss. Hill, I don't want to be any trouble" Steve stood up.

"Oh alright" Maria looked a little hurt.

"But Maria I was wondering if I could take you out on a real date" Steve suggested.

Maria hesitated, "Oh Steve I don't know"

"It'd be a lot of fun" Steve said.

"Oh alright" Maria smiled. "What could it hurt?"

"How about tonight?" Steve asked eagerly.

"Tonight?" Maria asked.

"Yes ma'am" Steve said. "I will come back here at 7"

She hesitated but accepted with a smile.

"Great I'll see you later" Steve said and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye Steve" Maria opened the door. Steve leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and longingly. But then he pulled away and left. Maria slammed the door shut with a sigh. Her head was killing her. She went upstairs into the bathroom to take a shower. Maria pulled off her t-shirt. She stopped when she saw herself on the mirror. She stood in her underwear and looked at herself for a few minutes then she called Natasha.

"H-hello?" Natasha sounded out of breath and rushed.

"Natasha am I fat?" Maria asked.

"What? Of course you're not fat sweetie" Natasha said quickly.

"Natasha what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Not having sex with Clint that's for sure" Natasha said.

"Oh well ask Clint" Maria said.

Natasha sighed, "Clint?"

Maria heard, "Yes baby?"

"Is Maria fat?" Natasha asked.

"What? No of course not" Clint breathed heavily.

"See Maria I told you!" Natasha yelled. Natasha moaned a bit, "Maria I got to go".

Before Maria could say goodbye Natasha hung up. Maria rolled her eyes and put the phone on the counter. She stripped down the rest of the way and got into the shower.

Around 6 that night Maria decided she best get ready. She went in to her closet and put on a pair dark skinny jeans. These were the jeans Natasha bought her. On top Maria wore a loose fitting blue tank top. She put a pair of flat shoes on her feet and let her hair fall straight. After putting some makeup on, the doorbell rang. She was still putting on her earrings when she opened the door. There stood Steve with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hello Maria" He smiled.

She was surprised he didn't call her 'Miss. Hill'.

"Hi Steve" She said.

"Are you ready?" He asked politely.

"I'm ready if you are" She said and they walked out the door. Maria was surprised to see a nice new black truck in her driveway. "Wow Steve where'd you get the truck?"

"Stark" He said flatly.

"It's great, I love it" Maria said as she got into the passenger's seat.

He took his spot in the driver's seat and back out.

"So where are you taking me Captain?" Maria flirted.

"It's a surprise" Steve said.

The ride was quiet until they arrived at the harbor district.

"What are we doing here?" Maria asked.

"You'll see" Steve smiled. He parked the car, got out, and then went to open Maria's door.

She thanked him, "Oh Steve you're so sweet". Maria smiled brightly at him.

They walked towards the pier, Maria got more and more interested.

"Okay now we're here" Steve said.

They were standing on the pier, "Oh my god Steve you have a boat?"

"Okay no it's not mine" Steve said flatly.

Maria laughed, "It's so beautiful out here".

Steve agreed and climbed on the boat, "Climb aboard".

She did as she was told and got on the boat. They sailed out in the water and it was nice. They talked and Maria had fun. After a while they just kinda sat in the water. Steve had stopped the boat and they were gently rocking in the water. Steve sat down next to Maria and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Maria absentmindedly laid her head on his chest. Then he kissed the top of her head. Steve suddenly decided to sail them back. So, that's what he did. When they reached the pier he got out first then helped her. He took her hand to help her off but once she was off he didn't let go. They walked around the harbor hand and hand. They walked and swung their hands like a couple of kids. Maria had fun, she genuinely had fun. After a few hours had gone by they decided to go back. The car ride back was rather quiet. Although Steve turned on his radio. Maria could hear Steve singing softly to himself. It made Maria laugh and Steve looked at her laughing a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"You're singing" Maria smiled.

The captain shrugged, "I like to sing".

"Well you are a wonderful singer" Maria said.

Steve smiled back at her. During this time they were pulling into Maria's driveway. Steve of course got out and opened Maria's door for her. She thanked him with a smile and walked up to her house. She turned to Steve after unlocking her house.

"I had a great time tonight Steve. It was-" But Maria was cut off by Steve's lips on hers. His lips were soft and the kiss was slow. His hands cupped her cheeks. He stopped the kiss slowly and their lips were inches apart.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked quietly.

"I would love to" Steve said.

They entered the house quietly. Maria dropped her purse on the chair and took her shoes off.

She turned to Steve, "So would you like-".

But again Maria was cut off by Steve. Steve had his arms around her waist and he was picking her up. His lips went onto hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled into the kiss. He smiled back, their teeth touching. She slid her tongue across his lips. His mouth opened and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were tangled in his blonde hair. Their lips parted for a few seconds. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. She gave him a grin in return. But when she looked at him she wanted to stop what she was about to do. She really liked Steve. She didn't want to screw this up by sleeping with him on the first date.

"Steve?" Maria said pitifully.

He brushed a bang out of her face, "Yes gorgeous?" He said huskily.

Oh yeah, she was definitely sleeping with him. There was no waiting.

"Bedroom?" Maria asked with a smile.

Steve willingly carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently and guided himself down on top of her. Steve took his time with what he was doing but he sure was doing it wonderfully. He touched her in all the places she wanted and kissed her in places she didn't even know she'd like to be kissed.

"Wow Steve you really know what you're during" Maria said.

He grinned at her and went back to kissing her neck.

But Maria stopped. She sat up a bit making him go up to.

"Oh god you haven't been taking lessons about this with Stark have you?" Maria asked.

He laughed, "No, I would not do that"

"Ok good, because then you would have Tony cooties" She smiled running a finger across his jawline.

He grinned and guided back down onto the bed. His shirt was on the ground and her tank top and jeans were gone. Throughout the whole evening, as different articles of clothing fell off she regretted what she was doing. But every time her mind was changed. And she did it, Maria slept with Steve. Before he left that morning he said he'd call her and she knew he would.

**TBC**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys! I hope that ya'll are enjoying it. I think this is probably going to be 4 chapters. It will be no more than 5 for sure. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters.**

Maria walked down the empty hallway to the main part of the base. Steve walked next to her, his hand entwined with hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. When they reached the main base, Maria dropped her hand from Steve's. Maria didn't specifically ask to keep their relationship a secret. But Maria was known for her tough girl attitude. She didn't mind people not really knowing. It's not like they hid their relationship but it was never really a big thing. She thought people would have caught on by now though. Like every other day she released his grip and headed towards her 'station'. Steve followed closely behind her. Steve and Maria were talking closely. Her hand traveled his bicep. They didn't notice that instead of talking the table full of Avengers was staring at them. But they must not have thought much of it. Fury called Steve over. Steve sat down next to Natasha. Natasha shot Maria a look and Maria avoided her glare.

"Gentlemen" Fury said.

Natasha cleared her throat.

"And Natasha" Fury sighed. "I've got a mission for you"

Maria listened while Fury explained the mission they would be attending. They would all have to hop on a plane and go to a small city in India where people were being held captive.

"I expect to see you all here bright and early tomorrow morning, ready to get on that plane" Fury finished. "Dismissed".

Everyone stood up. Steve started walking towards Maria and Maria smiled at him. Until Natasha cut him off and got to Maria first.

"Hi, sorry Steve can you give me a sec?" Natasha asked.

"Of course" He nodded politely and smiled at Maria.

Maria smiled and looked at Steve longingly. He looked back at her as he walked away.

Natasha snapped her back to reality, literally she was snapping, "Hey Hill focus".

Maria looked at Natasha, "What? What?"

"What's going on with you two?" Natasha asked.

Maria swallowed, she didn't know if she should tell anyone or not.

So she didn't, "Nothing". She put on a famous Maria Hill poker face.

"Right, just tell me Maria" Natasha wasn't buying it.

"Natasha nothing is going on between Steve and me. Okay?" Maria said firmly.

Natasha pursed her lips, "Okay, whatever" She strung out the 'whatever' as she walked away.

Maria sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. There wasn't much for her to do today, Fury just called a meeting to talk to them about the meeting. Tony and Banner went off to the lab. Clint and Natasha...well who knows what they were doing. Thor wasn't really around and honestly she had no idea where Steve was. She stood in full Agent Hill mode. Her uniform on and straight face. She paced around the main base and then decided to go find Steve. As she walked down the halls she ran into Pepper, literally.

"Oh Pepper I'm so sorry" Maria said.

"Maria don't worry about it!" Pepper said, picking up the papers she dropped. "Have you seen Tony?"

"Uh yeah he's in the lab with Banner" Maria said. She looked up and saw Steve walked across the hall going the opposite way. He backtracked when he saw Maria. He gave her a grin. Maria knew that grin. When

Pepper looked away she mouthed to Steve, "Now?"

He nodded with the same sly grin.

Maria sighed and mouthed quickly, "Where?"

Steve shrugged and motioned for her to come over to him with his hand.

"Pepper" Pepper looked back at Maria. "I got to get going"

"Oh okay" Pepper said and Maria started walking away. "Oh Maria! How'd it go with Steve that one night, I haven't talked to you since then"?

Maria turned back around and hesitated before saying, "Horrible, just awful".

Pepper gave her a sad look, "Aw honey you should've called me!"

Maria continued walking away, "Next time I get screwed over by a guy I'll call you. That'll be very soon trust me!"

Pepper laughed and went to go find Tony in the opposite direction. Maria reached the end of the hallway and felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist.

"Hey!" Maria yelled.

"Sh, sh! It's just me" Steve said. He pulled her into a closet.

"What are you doing-" He cut her off by kissing her neck. "Oh" She moaned and he shushed her.

He kissed up her neck and across her jawline. His hands slid down her back and onto her ass. She moaned at his touch. Her lips went onto his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She went for the buttons on his shirt. In the middle of the unbuttoning she heard the intercom come one. She was waiting to hear Fury's booming voice but instead she heard Natasha.

"Maria Hill could I please see you" Natasha's said.

Maria sighed, "You've got to be kidding me"

"Just ignore it" Steve's lips went back to her neck. His fingers went to the zipper of the back of her uniform. He unzipped it swiftly. Their lips went back to being attached and she stepped out of the uniform. She pushed the shirt he had on off his shoulders. Her hands went to his bare, toned chest. He was playing with the clasp of her bra when Natasha came back on the intercom.

"Maria" She drug out the 'a'. "Don't make me come find you. You know I can".

Steve's eyes widened and Maria's did the same.

"Does she really know where we are?" Steve asked.

Maria stood there in her underwear, hands on her hips, "If she wanted to she'd come find us. But that was just a threat. I better go see what she wants".

"Are you going to put any clothes on?" Steve laughed, watching her as she almost walked out in her underwear.

"Right" She turned around and put her uniform back on. She gave Steve one last kiss and walked out of the closet.

After Natasha tracked down Maria, she started bugging her about Steve again. Natasha did this about all day. Maria was so happy to finally be going home. After most everyone had gone home and the Avengers had all gone to their respective cabins, Maria went to Steve's room. She knocked softly on his door. The light was off and she went in after she heard a soft, "Come in".

He was already in bed.

"Hi" She said softly. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight".

Maria walked over and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away and began to walk out.

"Wait Maria" He called softly out to her. "Stay here with me".

Maria turned back around and closed the door. She threw the bag she was carrying on the floor.

"What do you expect me to sleep in?" Maria asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" He sat up in the bed with a sly grin.

"Yeah right, what if someone walks in here?" Maria asked as she took off her uniform.

"Sweetie, no one is going to come in here" He stood up and grabbed her hands.

Maria smiled when he called her 'sweetie'. Steve walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a t shirt. He handed it to Maria and she put it in. She felt a pair of strong hands pick her up. She squealed a bit and then laughed. He carried her over to the bed and plopped her into bed. She giggled and got under the covers. He got in next to her. They turned to face each other. He smiled at her and she gave him a smile in return. His soft lips went hers and they molded perfectly. In that moment Maria felt a feeling she'd never felt with any other man. Steve and Maria had been dating for a few months, Maria was so happy with him. She'd never felt this way before. She never could stop smiling, especially around Steve. Their lips released from that wonderful kiss and Maria looked into his beautiful eyes. Their lips were inches away, they were still touching. Maria rubbed her thumb across his soft cheek.

"I love you" Maria blurted. She mentally slapped herself for saying that. What Steve did next surprised Maria.

Steve cupped her cheeks, "I love you too".

Steve kissed her nose and she smiled. He kissed her lips one more time and then said, "Goodnight baby".

She turned around with a smile. She snuggled up next to Steve and then fell asleep in is arms.

When Maria woke up that morning Steve was already gone. She found a note on his pillow.

_Maria,_

_I love you. Wow that feels so great to finally say. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you, especially that gorgeous smile. I wish I could've been there this morning to wake up with you. I need to try and cook you breakfast again. This time no plastic will be involved. You're all I am going to be able to think about on this mission. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Steve_

**TBC**

**Almost to the end of this story guys! The 4****th**** chapter **_**will**_** be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally done with this story! I have a feeling y'all are going to hate me for this chapter. But guys I couldn't think of a way to end it. This popped into my head and I had to. I got this idea from listening to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. If that tells you anything... Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

He was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. Maria had gone hysterical. She couldn't grasp the fact that Steve was gone. No one knew how close they were and that they were actually dating. But when they gave her the news of his absence they sure as hell figured it out. She screamed. She cried. Maria Hill went crazy. The rest returned from the message entering the base with, "We are sorry to say one of ours did not return from this mission" Stark told them.

Maria looked around in panic. She saw Steve was missing.

"No...No" Maria said softly.

Natasha looked at Maria with a worried face. Maria's gray eyes filled with tears.

"Are you alright Maria?" Barton asked.

"This can't be happening" Maria basically started hyperventilating.

She grabbed on to whatever object was closet to her.

Natasha walked over to her and tried to help her.

"No! Don't touch me!" Maria yelled.

Maria was going crazy. The tiny brunette was screaming. She was angry. Clint and Bruce went over to try and contain her. Their strong arms grabbed. She was fidgety and squirmy.

"Let me go!" Maria yelled. "I have to go find Steve!"

"Maria... He's dead" Tony said.

Maria released herself from the men, "No! Don't say that no he's not!" Maria walked quickly to a computer, "We just have to search for him!"

"We can't Maria!" Fury said to her sternly. "He's gone".

Maria got angrier, "He can't be gone! You don't understand! He can't die, it's impossible. You should all know that!"

"But he did Maria" Natasha tried to calm her down.

"But the serum" Maria yelled.

"It was sucked right out of him" Fury said in his normal Fury voice.

"He died instantly" Bruce said calmly. "We don't know how it happened"

Suddenly Maria fell to the ground in tears. She buried her sobbing face in her hands. All the Avengers were very confused and surprised to see Agent Maria Hill crying. Natasha, as her best friend, crotched down next to her.

"I loved him so much Natasha" Maria sobbed.

"What?" Natasha said in almost a whisper.

"I knew there was something going on with you two" Stark rejoiced.

Everyone glared at him. The silence let them hear Maria's crying more clearly.

"I have to be dreaming. This can't be happening" Maria was going crazy.

"Maria this is real sweetie" Natasha pushed Maria's bangs out of her sweaty and teary face. "How long were you two...?"

Maria wiped her face with the back of her hand, "A few months".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stark asked.

"I don't know!" Maria stood up. "It doesn't matter anyway! It's pointless; I've lost the love of my life".

Maria walked out of the main base. The tough Maria Hill wiped more of the tears following down her cheeks. But it was pointless the tears continued to fall. She ran, fast, as far as she could away from everyone. She didn't want anyone to find her. But she knew Natasha would eventually. Maria got tired of running away and she stopped. She leaned back against the wall and slid down. She buried her head in her knees. She pulled out the one picture she had of her and Steve. Maria cried harder. The anger inside her wanted to make her rip it up but she didn't it. She held it tightly in her hands. Maria sat for awhile. She closed her eyes, not even realizing it she drifted to sleep. When she woke up the base was silent. She stood up and stalked the halls. She stopped when she reached the doorway of Steve's room. Maria entered the room slowly. Walking past a mirror she saw her red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. She looked at the clock, it was late. The rest of the base was quiet. She went over to his drawers and ran her fingers through all his t shirts. She pulled one out and put the fabric to her nose. A lone tear fell from her face and onto the shirt. She stripped from her normal Agent cat suit and pulled on the t shirt. She looked at the unmade bed and climbed in. She took in the smell of him on the sheets. Her hands went underneath the pillows and she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and found the letter Steve left her. She read it quickly and numerous times. Maria cried herself to sleep that night, the letter in her hand. Steve wasn't coming back. Maria had to learn to accept that. But who knew if she'd be able to. She woke up that morning her cheeks still somehow stained with tears. Maria went into his bathroom and went to the sink. She grasped each sides of the sink with both hands. She looked up at the mirror in front of her. Her light eyes saw a yellow post it on the mirror. She pulled it off.

Maria,

I know I just left you a note. But I thought I'd leave you another. When I get back I'm taking you far away. Far away from all this stress. So look forward to that. I love you Maria.

Steve.

Maria cried herself to sleep again the next night. And the next night, and many nights after that.

**And fin!**

**Nobody kill me please! Reviews would be awesome. I'm sorry I made this so sad! See y'all next story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ok I know I killed you guys with that ending! I was really mean. Looking back now I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. I really was planning on writing a happy epilogue to fix it all, but I never got around to it. So after many months I started getting reviews on it again and I decided to finally write this. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Maria Hill woke up practically sweating. She shot up in bed in a panic. Her hand went to her heart and she took a deep breath. She continued to breathe frantically. Finally Steve, who was sleeping next to her after many days away from her on a mission, woke up. He rubbed his eyes in a sleepy way.

"What wrong?" He touched her shoulder. "Are you ok Maria?"

She sighed loudly, holding back the tears her nightmare almost cost her.

"Maria" He repeated.

Finally she laid back down, "I just had the worst dream"

He tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, "What was it about?"

She looked at the ceiling, her hands placed on her stomach, "You left me"

Steve tried to say something but she kept talking.

"You-you died" She said softly.

He chuckled softly and she narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm not going anywhere" He kissed her forehead. "I think you're stuck with me"

He chuckled to himself again but Maria pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away he looked at her with a grin.

"I'm never going to leave you" Steve smiled and Maria's lips curved into a small smile.

That night Maria fell asleep in Steve's arms and didn't leave them until she had to.

And fin! I hope this short but happy epilogue can make up for my idiot mistake! Ha-ha. I've got a series of one shots to be posted so look out for that! Oh and a Steve and Maria wedding fic might be in your future so look out for that. Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
